In recent years, cell phones have included optical devices on which an optical unit for photography is mounted. In the optical unit, in order to restrain or reduce any disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake in the hand of a user, a technique has been proposed in which a movable body provided with an optical element such as a lens is set to be in a supported state by a fixed body through a plate-shaped spring member and, when a shake is detected, the movable body is swung by a magnetic drive mechanism in a direction for correcting the shake with a swing support point as a swing center (see, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-96803).
However, in a case of the structure in which the movable body is supported by a plate-shaped spring member, when the movable body is largely displaced in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis direction due to an impact applied to the movable body, a malfunction such that the plate spring is plastically deformed and damaged may occur. Further, also in a case that an impact is applied to the movable body to make the movable body largely displace in the optical axis direction, a malfunction such that the plate spring is plastically deformed and damaged may occur.